The present invention relates generally to a carrier for bulk materials. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel carrier for bulk materials such as firewood having a substantially rigid construction with upstanding side members.
Carriers for bulk materials such as firewood are generally known in the art. Known carriers of this type, however, generally consist of a flexible bottom or of flexible side members, or of both. By way of illustration, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,015 to Kruyt, entitled "Firewood Carrier," shows a carrier with rigid combined sides and handles that are secured to a flexible base support member. U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,322 to Miller, entitled "Article Carrier," shows a sling for supporting a bundle of firewood, substantially consisting of a flattened, flexible paper tube. U.S. Pat. No. 1,118,519 to Weaver, entitled "Wood Carrier," describes crossbars flexibly interconnected by a series of chain links, secured to handles at opposed ends. In operation, each of these carriers rely upon the flexibility of the bottom or of one or more members to secure and restrain the bulk material that is to be carried.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,257 to Peterson, entitled "Trash Bag Sling," consists of a series of flexible straps connected to a rigid reinforcing bottom plate. However, as is true for the arrangements disclosed in the Kruyt, Miller, and Weaver patents, the sling disclosed in the Peterson patent relies upon the flexibility of one or more members (i.e., the straps) to secure and restrain the bulk material to be carried.
Other commercially available firewood carriers include a bent or curved metal shell wherein firewood can be stacked. A handle is generally rigidly fixed to the shell for lifting the carrier. However, to lend sufficient rigidity to the resulting carrier, the metal shells of such carriers tend to be rather heavy structures, thereby limiting the amount of firewood a user can stack and carry comfortably. Moreover, the metal shell in such carriers must be formed by relatively expensive metal forming operations, such as stamping. In addition, due to the curved configuration of such carriers, a separate base or feet may be required to prevent the carrier from tipping or rocking during loading and unloading.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved carrier for bulk materials such as firewood and the like that can be easily loaded, transported and unloaded. In particular, there is a need for such a carrier that is both lightweight and rigid, thereby permitting more material to be carried in each load while adequately resisting loading forces created by the bulk material. In addition, there is a need for a carrier of the type described that can be easily and economically manufactured and assembled.